The Awakening
by thr3eD
Summary: The jewel shards haven't all been collected yet, and something strange is occurring in the feudal era. A storm takes place forcing Inuyasha to bring Kagome home, but what he doesn't know is who's behind all this... Kagome makes the final decision between life and death, but what will the outcome be? inu/kag LEMON WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

The awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Inuyasha! I am an old writer giving this site another run, I love to write and I hope you guys like my fanfic

Everyone had taken shelter from the storm.

A smothering mist covered the sky like a thick blanket, even the eyes of a demon were no match for this weather. The only sound heard was thunder miles away and the hard thuds of rain clashing against Kaedes hut, but not for a demon.

The small whimpers of the rain drenched kitsune finally provoked the very pissed off hanyou.

"Listen here you little bastard if you don't stop crying I'll give you..." Inuyasha's ears twitched and his golden orbs glanced towards Kagome as he heard those all too familiar words she used right before he came face to face with the floor.

Her sweet pale face turned a pleasant shade of rose. Her eyebrows cringed and her eyes held one of her charming yet radiant looks, one that was admired by the hanyou but also held a cost. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

As he lay on the floor he couldn't help but smile at the image of her flawless beauty. Something about her made him feel secure. He laid there for longer than intended, his thoughts were so pure for the girl who cared so much about everyone, including him. Never once has anyone besides his mother acknowledged his existence for something other than "a dirty half breed".

"Inuyasha? Are you ok...?" Kagome grew concerned as the hanyou laid there.

There was no response

The brown eyed girl ran up to Inuyasha and gently placed her hand on his shoulder startling the hanyou. He hid his blush in the sleeve of his fire rat kimono.

"Watch it! You've already done enough damage." He scoffed "Damn wench" Then swiftly jumped out of the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to make a quick run, but was stopped by the hand of her dear friend.

"You can't go out there Kagome, It isn't safe in these unsettling conditions." Sango pointed out. "He'll be back once he cools down."

Kagome sighed.

Everyone was sound asleep except Kagome. She couldn't stop worrying about him, what if he got hurt? 'I didn't mean to sit him, I was just trying to protect Shippo' A single tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes got glossy then her single tear turned to sobs.

"Fuck!" The silver haired hanyou swore into the storm. He tried jumping into goshinboku, but was thrown back by the powerful gust of wind. "Stupid wench" He grumbled. Failing to jump up once more he leaned against the tree and sighed.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her? I gave my life to Kikyo..." His ears flattened against his scalp. Then the thought of losing Kagome stunned him. "I know I gave my life to her, but I can't bare to lose Kagome!" Inuyasha sat against goshinboku for a good two hours contemplating what needed to be done.

The thought of her being unprotected struck him. "Shit!" He silently growled.

The soaked hanyou took back off into the storm. The only thought racing through his mind is how he could be that stupid. He knew his senses didn't respond well with weather. What if a demon had her?

Little did he know a silhouette was lurking by the well and overheard everything he had said.

Every leap he took lead him into another puddle of water after being lightly pushed by gust after gust of wind.

The storm was getting worse. There was lightning flashing in the sky through the thick air and some of the villagers possessions were being blown into the wind.

At this point Inuyasha knew it wasn't going to clear up anytime soon and he couldn't leave Kagomes side.

"I'm almost there Kagome" He silently hummed to himself. "She better still be there!" Guilt rose into his mind as he made a few more quick leaps. Every step of the way seemed to be more difficult than the last.

Kagome's tears had dried to her cheeks. She rolled around and closed her eyes hoping her hanyou would be back any minute. Then the thought of calling him hers clicked in. He belongs to Kikyo. The thought raced through her mind; It was almost as if Inuyasha were a forbidden fruit she mustn't touch. She sighed then her eyes began to flutter into a slumber.

The loud panting of the hanyou alerted Kagome. She rolled around to see him. His hair was stuck to the side of his face and his clothes were sticking to his skin. It looked like he had jumped into a hot spring with all his clothes on.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. She silently crawled out of her sleeping bag to go hug the hanyou. "I'm so sorry Inu..."

He looked at her feeling thankful she was ok but regret because he left her. Then he smiled and whispered for her to get her things. He was taking her back to her time no questions asked.

Confusion spread across her face like he had asked her to solve a linear equation, however she complied to his request and got her things together.

"I want you to wear my Kimono, It's dry on the inside and it will protect you." He proceeded to remove the wet clothing, once it was off he gave it a good shake and wrapped it around Kagome. "Get on my back" He crouched down so the small girl could pull herself up.

"But Inu... What are you going to wear? You're going to get sick!" She frowned.

"Don't worry about me wench! Get on we haven't got much time before it gets too bad out to leave." He spoke in a stern voice. He hated being stern with her, but did he really have a choice? He wiped off any thoughts of regret and held onto her legs as he jumped back into the storm.

Authors Note: So there you have it, chapter one! I will try to post a new chapter everyday! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys this is going to be a short chappy, just trying to get you guys asking the right questions ;) Please leave a review! and if you have any suggestions I'd be more than happy to try to add them into the story!

The sun was shining through the curtains, creeping up unto the walls the small room brightened. It was almost as if someone had turned a light on. Birds were chirping and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was as if a rainbow struck the end of the storm.

Sleepy eyes slowly twinkled open as they adjusted to the light. It was peaceful. Sitting up and having a relieving stretch was the best way to start off the day. Finally crawling out of the warmth of the sheets a few more muscles stretched and it was time for coffee.

Thinking back to last night was almost like a bad dream, the dampness of the clothes thrown into a pile on the floor confirmed it wasn't.

Getting down the stairs wasn't that bad, that was before tripping over a bag and nearly face planting on the floor. The bag had a nice floral design neatly stitched to the surface. As nice as it was it was peculiar to have it resting there. Successfully making it down the stairs with now alerted eyes noticed suitcases were piled next to the staircase. There was a straw sun hat resting on one of the suitcases which looked oddly familiar, but what were they doing there?

"Look who's finally up" Inuyasha walked into the shrine smirking. He pulled the floral bag over his shoulder and grabbed a suitcase and proceeded to walk back out of the shrine.

Kagome stared at the hanyou dumbfounded. What was going on?

Sota came running down the stairs with a bag of his own. He had a look of excitement strung across his face like it was christmas morning. He cheered and sang as he made his way down the staircase.

"Sota, what is going on?" Kagome smiled at the eager boy who was trying to make his way out of the shrine.

"mama and Ojisan are taking me on vacation with my friend!" The young boys face lit up. His eyes were as wide as saucers when Inuyasha made his way with the last few bags.

Mama Higurashi made way into the less crowded room. "I apologize dearest, I didn't know when you'd be back" Her eyes were deeply filled with regret. "It's not too late if you want to come." She suggested warmly.

"Come on woman we haven't got all day, and I'm not getting younger!" Ojisan made his way through the house to the awaiting vehicle.

"It's okay mama, go enjoy your trip! I'll be fine, besides me and Inuyasha need to head back soon and see what's going on, and you don't want to keep Ojisan waiting" She smiled

Mama Higurashi looked puzzled. "Inuyasha had told me it won't be safe to go back for a few days, he said something about a storm of such. Any who I'm leaving you a set of keys if you do leave, and make sure to take care of Buyo while we're away" She pulled Kagome into a loving embrace before giving her emergency contact information and saying goodbye to her and Inuyasha. "Make sure you take good care of her, I trust you" She whispered so only the hanyou could hear. She then waved goodbye and just like that the house was empty.

"So how'd you sleep?"

Kagome blinked twice. The sound of Inuyashas voice rang through her head like a gong. "Pretty good I guess, how come it won't be safe to go back for a few days?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms "Because I said so k?" Then he silently mumbled to himself "Stupid wenches and there stupid questions"

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to go make some ramen for the duo. Since her morning coffee was no longer a thing she may as well start lunch.

The young brown eyed girl stirred the ramen. While studying the movement of the boiling water she lost herself in deep thought. Why couldn't they go back right away? How are the others? But most importantly what was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey again! So as you may have already noticed I need to answer some questions, maybe you'll find some answers in this chappy ;) I know I updated the story a lot today, I'm trying to get to the good stuff.

After lunch while Kagome was cleaning up she told Inuyasha to find something to do. The stubborn hanyou just looked at her dumbfounded so she tried to introduce him to the television. The best way she could explain it to him was by showing him a picture of her and her family and telling him a television showed moving pictures similar to the one she was holding but with different people called "actors" and "actresses" which told a story. Inuyasha proceeded to try out the "picture box" while Kagome cleaned, but all the buttons on the "picture changer" confused him and the light hurt his eyes, so he went back into the kitchen to pester Kagome.

"Inu why don't you go back and see how everyone's doing? I'm very distraught over this..." She frowned.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. You're too weak to protect yourself." He crossed his arms and closed his golden orbs.

"Well can you atleast explain to me why we can't go back yet?" Concern lowered her tone. She didn't know what to think of the situation.

"fine, but there's a story that comes with it wench and I'm only telling it once!" He scoffed at the petty girl. He then sighed and went to open his mouth, but was unexpectedly interrupted.

"If this stories going to be long can we sit down first? I'll get us snacks!" She exclaimed! Kagome always loved hearing Inuyashas stories, they've always been so fascinating to her.

"Don't take too damn long k?"

As a small child Inuyasha loved to hear his mothers stories. This one occurred a long time before Inuyasha was even born. She told him a story of a storm that killed off hundreds of the strongest demons and is said to be cursed. The storm will keep happening every every 300 years until the jewel remains no more.

When the Jewel was whole only a Priestess knew of its location. The beholder of the jewel at the time was lady Athene. She knew the jewel possessed a strong power and done everything in her power to keep it safe, however the possession of the jewel was fueling greed into her soul. She needed to come up with the only scheme possible to keep the jewel for her self.

"Lady Athene! Lady Athene! There has been a disturbance in the nearby village!" A villager panicked as he gasped for air. "I ran all this way to come see you!"

The beautiful Priestess majestically made her way towards the young man and spoke to him in a voice only concern could hold. "Whatever should the problem be?" She closed her hands together in a praying motion. "I shalt only end this crisis in the purest of ways."

"It's Mimi, the little girl, she has spoken of a storm. She claims it will happen soon and only bad should come. Please lady Athene help us!" The young man dropped to his knees and pleaded.

"For whom shall this storm concern?" The Priestess's soft voice was almost enough to put any man into a trance.

Her thoughts were getting the best of her. How did that child know of her secret? She knew she needed to take action.

"The demons! The storms come to take the demons and will surely kill off our men! Please my lady bring this storm to an end!" The villager pleaded. "No good will come from this storm."

"I have grown cross! What makes you think I shalt aid a demon? Or even care if your men cease to exist? How dare ye distraught my storm!" The priestess's once lovely face turned into a full blown death-glare. One of which anyone who came across it would be lucky if they survived. "I have done everything in my power to protect you petty people and this is what I get in return?" Her eyes were filled with rage and sought vengeance.

The man grown frightened as he watched the priestess change into a frightening creature before his very eyes. The jewel slipped between the woman's changing figure and rolled towards the man. He grabbed the jewel and left for the village where he had come from.

The storm started rolling in, it was none other than chaos. A thick mist covered the sky, there was fires and hard rain all around, it was like a physical ball of rage. All the villagers took shelter and the jewel was hidden in the least expected place. Mimi had it. The young girl swore it to secrecy and never told a soul where it was situated.

The entire village was wiped out from the storm and years later the jewel was again possessed by the creater herself Midoriko, until another trusted Priestess came along.

Rumor has it Athene turned into the murderous storm and to this day still seeks possession of the jewel.

After a while Inuyasha concluded his long tale of how the storm originated. Kagome just looked at him stunned. She couldn't comprehend how a Priestess actually betrayed her powers like that.

"So Inu... If she destroyed that entire village what's going to happen to Kaedes village?" Now Kagome was even more concerned.

Inuyasha smirked. "Years prior to this encounter the tales say she couldn't sense the jewel, but cursed the village with a week long storm only the strongest could survive. If you ask me it'll just be shit storms from here for the next 6 days"

Kagome gasped. "But the poor villagers..." A tear welt into the corner of her eye. Such devastation all over greed?

"Look Kagome I'm just hypothetically saying it could be that storm. It also may not be. If it makes you feel any better I'll go check first thing in the morning, but even if the storm is over we aren't going back until most of the waters dried up" He assured her with one of his know-it-all charming smiles.

She half smiled then thought if it wasn't that storm what would the outcome hold in the future? "If it isn't the storm then is there any way we can prevent the storm? Or any way to stop it..." She was abruptly interrupted by Inuyasha's laughter.

Smiling at the confused girl he finally spoke up "when we kill Naraku and the jewel is purified once more it will disappear forever and the storm will be no more." His husky voice soothed the hysteric girl.

Feeling more at ease she yawned then realized how late it was getting. They must have been talking for quite some time. "Um Inuyasha?" She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Yes?" He responded, now showing curiosity.

"Well since we're going to be stuck here for a little while would you like to go on a walk and maybe go out for a bite to eat?" She smile warmly at the hanyou.

He debated his options, he knew she wasn't going to let him wear his fire rat fur. His ears flattened. He also knew there wasn't much to do while they waited, but he didn't know if the town was safe.

Kagome studied Inuyashas expression for a little bit before changing her mind. "Actually why don't we just watch a movie instead and order food?"

Inuyasha didn't know about the said "movie", but food was always an option. ''Ramen!" He blurted.

Kagome shook her head "If you keep eating ramen you're going to turn into ramen!"

He laughed then the duo sat back and turned on a movie and chatted amongst each other for a bit while awaiting their food. Kagome still couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of the storm. She eventually dosed off after eating her second lot of ramen for the day so Inuyasha of course carried her to bed.


End file.
